This invention relates generally to abrasion-resistant polymer and coating compositions and, in particular, to polymers and coatings that resist abrasion caused by entrained solids in a fluid flow environment.
The need to move fluids containing entrained solids through conduits such as pipes or tubes is common in many industries. The interior of such conduits is often abraded as the fluid/solid combination moves through it. This is a particular problem in hydropower plants where water containing entrained solids is moved through draft tubes to rotate impeller blades and produce electricity. Over a period of time the abrasion from entrained solids can destroy an uncoated surface, or remove protective coatings. In the latter case, the conduit draft tubes must be shut down and recoated.
Need exists for a polymer and/or coating thereof that resists abrasion on the inner walls of conduits in a fluid flow environment, particularly when the fluid contains entrained solids.